


Sometimes it’s Now or Never

by Bluebutter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Auror Harry Potter, Blushing Draco Malfoy, Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Getting Together, H/D Erised 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Scars, Sexual Tension, Shirtless Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebutter/pseuds/Bluebutter
Summary: The aftermath of a messy Auror raid finds one Harry Potter at the doorstep of Draco Malfoy’s home. Who knew that a brush with death is exactly the push he needs to finally tell Draco how he really feels?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 131
Kudos: 1332
Collections: H/D Erised 2020





	Sometimes it’s Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chachisoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachisoo/gifts).



> Dear Cree,
> 
> Happy holidays and hope you like this little thing I pieced together! <3 It was slightly daunting having you as my giftee since I look up to you and your incredible talent to make amazing art. You mentioned you liked kisses on your signup so I made sure to incorporate a lot of them here ;) Hope you enjoyed this comic as much as I enjoyed creating it <33
> 
> A huge thank you to the mods for running such a fun and wonderful fest year after year! Wishing everyone a jolly holiday season!

[ ](https://imgur.com/40ulNoc)

[ ](https://imgur.com/r5FEhAl)

[](https://imgur.com/iWEgt9c)

[ ](https://imgur.com/SBUXhTv)

[](https://imgur.com/qL9sSXS)

[ ](https://imgur.com/GhwgP4L)

[ ](https://imgur.com/50BG4xq)

[ ](https://imgur.com/5DliuKh)

[ ](https://imgur.com/I1Z7YtD)

[ ](https://imgur.com/92f4y9y)

[ ](https://imgur.com/wfKQfYI)

[ ](https://imgur.com/2CxCiCe)

[ ](https://imgur.com/NLYXW5l)

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was part of HD Erised 2020; thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥


End file.
